Darkest Gaiden - Forbidden Passion
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: A deliciosa tentação de amar quem não pode ser tocado. Side-story de "Darkest Night" (AVISO: possíveis spoilers), desafio proposto por Darkest Ikarus. HENTAI, Dite x Carolina (OC).
1. Forbidden Fantasy

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia. Todos os direitos reservados. Não ganho nenhum centavo escrevendo fics, ou não as deixaria mofando... x.x**

**- A fic "Darkest Night", em cujo universo esta fic se situa, foi escrita pelo Darkest Ikarus. A personagem Carolina Maia Medeiros é de minha autoria.**

**SINOPSE: A deliciosa tentação de amar quem não pode ser tocado. Side-story de "Darkest Night" (AVISO: possíveis _spoilers_), desafio proposto por Darkest Ikarus. HENTAI, Dite x Carolina (OC).**

* * *

**Algumas observações para leitores "de paraquedas" (que não acompanham "Darkest Night"):**

Acho que só o pessoal que acompanha DN vai ler esta fic (isso SE lerem –q), mas caso alguém mais se interesse... achei que algumas explicações bem básicas poderiam ajudar a entender melhor a história. Quero apenas justificar algumas coisas que podem soar estranhas quanto ao Afrodite na fic, e de forma alguma pretendo destrinchar aqui todo o _plot_ de DN – embora alguns _spoilers_ sejam inevitáveis. Quem se interessar, por favor leia a fic do Ikarus-sama.

- O Afrodite aqui não se chama "Afrodite". Em DN, o personagem se chama "Dite", mesmo, em uma homenagem (parcial) à deusa do amor. Portanto, nesta fic, o personagem será sempre chamado de "Dite".

- Por sinal, as aparências adotadas na fic foram as do mangá. Portanto, Dite é loiro.

- Para quem não acompanha DN (e parou aqui só pra ler pervice... _I see what you did there_), cabe esclarecer: trata-se de uma fic UA em que cada dourado é guardião de um demônio. O demônio de Dite é Doença. Nas palavras do autor (Ikarus-sama):

**"****_Dite:_** _Guardião do demônio Doença. Atormentado pelo isolamento, Dite não pode tocar uma pessoa sem infectá-la com uma terrível doença incurável e epidêmica, capaz de matar milhares em questão de poucas horas. Milhões em questão de dias._"

Enfim, é por isso que Dite costuma se cobrir inteiro e evita o contato com outras pessoas. _Albafica feelings_, isso mesmo. Não vou me delongar explicando os outros demônios em detalhes porque não pretendo utilizá-los na fic – umas menções aqui e ali, apenas. Se eu julgar realmente necessário pelo contexto, haverá uma nota explicativa. Mas se quiser mais detalhes, fique à vontade para perguntar... ou para ler DN, claro XD

- Por sinal, o Afrodite da fic não é aquele cara narcisista e orgulhoso da série. Cabe lembrar que o personagem passou milênios vivendo isolado, sem se atrever a tocar os próprios amigos ou a sair da fortaleza. Por isso a personalidade dele é um pouco mais reclusa, até melancólica, o que creio ser plenamente justificável pelo contexto. **Já deixo avisado para o caso de alguém reclamar da caracterização do personagem aqui. Se não suporta OOC de forma alguma, sugiro que se ****abstenha de ler.**

* * *

**Algumas explicações sobre esta fic em si:**

Esta fic foi escrita em resposta a um desafio proposto pelo **Darkest Ikarus** a todas as participantes de "Darkest Night": escrever uma fic baseada na personagem criada por nós. A pervice não era obrigatória, mas nem dava pra fugir muito, né? :P *apanha*

A princípio eu tinha ficado meio "assim" em topar este desafio (ainda que não houvesse prazo, o que me ajuda pra caramba). Tenho uma certa "noia" de escrever com uma OC minha como personagem principal pra não acabar incorrendo em uma Mary Sue involuntária ou num _self-insertion_ cara de pau. O que se agrava porque a Carolina em especial acabou tendo muitas semelhanças comigo (nem foi de propósito, juro –q). Mas enfim... topei.

Outra encucação minha é que a Carol é uma personagem extremamente... comum. Não tem nenhuma história sombria, drama pessoal intenso, habilidades especiais ou algo que pudesse ser explorado mais a fundo. Não acho isso propriamente um defeito (pessoalmente prefiro personagens assim), mas não é um _background_ muito promissor pra uma fic bacana. Explorar a infância dela na Estação Antártica? Meh x.x

Aí decidi aplicar uma regra de escrita que aprendi com o Ikarus-sama: "**Está sem ideias? Apele pros hormônios!**". E saiu isto aqui.

São três capítulos (era pra serem dois, mas DN me inspirou a fazer mais um x.x) independentes uns dos outros, uma espécie de "coleção de _oneshots_". São _missing moments_, ou seja, capítulos que poderiam se inserir no meio da fic. E sim, são pervos u.u'' Confesso que eram algumas ideias vagas que tinha pro relacionamento entre Carol e Dite (acho que não cheguei nem a falar com o Ikarus-sama a respeito, acontece) e acabei tendo a oportunidade de colocar no "papel" (?). Não é nada muito elaborado ou complexo. Talvez só uma oportunidade de "desenterrar" alguma eventual veia para hentai que esteja perdida aqui dentro :P E até que dá pra explorar aqui e ali a psique da Carol, mas também não fiz um tratado psicológico sobre ela u.u''

Enfim, explicações demais e fic de menos, né? Espero que apreciem ao menos um pouco...

**LOCALIZAÇÃO TEMPORAL DESTE CAPÍTULO: este _missing moment_ se passa logo antes do início do capítulo 24 – "Ira" (que corresponde ao capítulo 26 na numeração do FFN).**

* * *

**FORBIDDEN FANTASY**

Aquele som aquoso rompia o silêncio do vasto salão.

Carolina estava mergulhada em água e também em pensamentos.

Lembranças. Sentia-se na mesma piscina aquecida da Estação Antártica onde passara a maior parte de sua vida. A água sempre a confortara, sempre a acalentara, sempre a fizera se sentir como em um enorme e aconchegante útero para onde sempre podia voltar.

_Mãe..._

As ligações curtas, sem muitos detalhes, apenas para acalmar os pais quanto à falta de notícias. Um estágio inventado, um erro de comunicação com a orientadora. Trancamento de matrícula. Desculpas evasivas, poucas notícias, a voz serena tentando transmitir aos pais que tinha controle da situação.

Da situação _falsa_, diga-se.

**00000000**

_- Mas e o doutorado, filha? Você estava pra defender..._

_O doutorado. Será que ela chegaria a defendê-lo algum dia? Parecia uma coisa tão distante da realidade agora..._

_- Já acertei tudo com a Ilka, mãe, não se preocupe. A tese tá pronta, só não posso voltar pra São Paulo agora. Deu pra trancar a matrícula, quando eu puder é só voltar e defender._

_- Isso me tranquiliza um pouco, querida. Mas seu pai e eu estamos com saudades. Quando você volta? Se precisar até tiramos uma licença e vamos até o Brasil encontrar você. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta... não consigo deixar de me preocupar! Não tem nem uma ideia de quando volta?_

_Quando voltaria para casa? Aliás... voltaria?_

_Aquele nó na garganta de novo._

_- Inicialmente um ano e meio, mãe, mas talvez... talvez chegue a dois. Infelizmente não tô podendo viajar por enquanto, sinto muito... se algo mudar eu aviso..._

_- Você precisa reativar sua conta no Skype, queremos te ver! Você não pode passar o endereço desse instituto de pesquisa? Aliás, qual é o nome dele? Nem a Ilka soube nos informar, só sabe que é no interior! Não temos nem um número de telefone pra contatar você, só e-mail! O que está acontecendo, afinal? Carol, a gente..._

_- A ligação tá ficando ruim, acho que vai cair... mãe... alô? Alô?_

_Mentira. Tudo mentira. Era por isso que não usava o Skype para contatá-los, mesmo tendo permissão. Com e-mails lacônicos e telefonemas curtos, era mais fácil mentir. E aquele telefonema já havia atingido seu limite emocional. _

_Não sabia que desculpa inventar quanto à falta de endereço. Tudo o que desejava era seus pais longe de Budapeste, mas não teria como dar explicações mais convincentes. Como poderia dizer que o local mais seguro do mundo para eles era longe dela? Que sua vida havia __virado de cabeça para baixo, que colocar os pés na rua havia se tornado terrivelmente perigoso? Que não sabia se estaria viva dali a uma semana, que diria em um ano e meio?_

_De qualquer forma, o bolo em sua garganta impediria uma resposta digna. O jeito era fugir das perguntas da forma que podia, antes que a Dra. Sandra ouvisse o soluço convulso que a filha se esforçava para segurar._

_Ainda ouvindo a voz da mãe do outro lado da linha, Carolina desligou o telefone._

**00000000**

Braçadas ritmadas, fortes. A saudade pulsando, o medo do desconhecido sendo lavado pela correnteza gerada por ela própria. Naquela piscina ela tinha o controle de sua vida, pelo menos por alguns momentos. Através de seus braços e pernas, sua própria mente se permitia esvaziar-se... libertar-se das angústias, das dúvidas, dos receios despejados dentro dela nas semanas anteriores.

_Desejo_. Aquele desejo guardado ali, no fundo da mente, querendo retornar à consciência, querendo deixar o corpo entorpecido, lânguido e...

Muito longe, em outro mundo alheio ao planeta "Carolina", um relógio antigo soava as doze badaladas. Era tarde, já era meia-noite. Ainda que não fosse Cinderela, a Realidade lhe informava de que já era hora de retornar. E o Desejo serpenteou de volta aos recônditos de sua subconsciência enquanto deixava a piscina e se enxugava distraidamente. Vestiu um roupão e se dirigiu ao próprio quarto para se banhar e dormir.

Seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor àquela hora deserto. Caminhava sem pressa, o que lhe transmitia uma enganosa sensação de liberdade. Afinal, por menos que aparentasse, ainda era uma prisioneira naquele casarão sombrio. Ainda que os Senhores daquela fortaleza já não parecessem tão ansiosos para matar suas cativas quanto antes...

Ao longe pôde ouvir um grito masculino, um dos Senhores sendo brutalmente assassinado. Seu coração falhou uma batida, mas sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a caminhar. Pela manhã, ele estaria vivo novamente. Aos poucos começava a se acostumar à dinâmica insana daquele lugar.

Chegou ao seu pequeno quarto – muito melhor que aquela cela do começo, deveria admitir. Tinha conseguido reaver seus pertences esquecidos no hotel, o que já era alguma coisa. Perdida em divagações sobre as mudanças recentes em sua vida, entrou no pequeno banheiro, despiu-se e ligou o chuveiro. Somente ao sentir o contato da água morna em sua pele atinou para o fato de ter se esquecido de pegar suas roupas de dormir...

Havia sido um "mau hábito" adquirido quando passou a morar sozinha em São Paulo, na verdade. Agradava-lhe imensamente poder andar por seu apartamento de toalha (ou às vezes mesmo sem ela), sentia-se livre. Mas tivera de deixar seu hábito de lado quando passou a viver naquele casarão... mais especificamente, quando descobriu que toda a propriedade era vigiada por câmeras.

Vigiada por Dite.

O loiro havia lhe dito, de fato, que não se aproveitava da função para propósitos _escusos_, como espiar alguém no banho ou bancar o _voyeur_ com os casais da casa. Carolina confiava nele – na verdade, pela forma retraída e até um tanto melancólica de viver, Carol acreditava que Dite não procuraria voluntariamente por mais tormentos. Ver um corpo feminino nu ou duas pessoas tendo prazer seria uma verdadeira tortura para ele, um lembrete pungente de que não poderia desfrutar do que estava vendo.

Como seria viver milênios sem poder apreciar o toque de alguém? Ainda mais sendo tão _absolutamente perfeito_... uma tentação ambulante mesmo vivendo todo coberto.

Aos poucos, os _absurdos_ iam se tornando normais na mente outrora tão cética de Carolina. Já tinha visto coisas demais, afinal! Teletransporte, força sobre-humana, um homem sendo morto todas as noites e retornando tranquilamente para o café da manhã. Já nem parecia tão impossível que um homem de rosto tão delicado e pele aparentemente tão viçosa e macia fosse mais velho que o Brasil, não é?

Enquanto coletava amostras de Dite e o estudava, acabou se tornando mais próxima dele do que provavelmente a maioria das outras garotas ali era – talvez a primeira pessoa com quem Dite se permitia conversar um pouco mais depois de seus companheiros imortais. Com a convivência, acabou conhecendo um pouco mais daquele homem tão lindo e tão solitário, aquilo que ele ocultava por trás de sua forma esquiva. Aquele homem que parecia tão autossuficiente, detentor das mais incríveis tecnologias e praticamente onipresente em Budapeste sem sequer sair de sua sala... aquele homem que parecia controlar tudo ao seu redor, na verdade, trazia uma cruel insegurança dentro de si.

Aos poucos, foi percebendo a resignação amarga naqueles olhos azuis e notando seu hábito de desviá-los ligeiramente ante uma cena de toque. Sua aparência, mesmo andrógina, tinha certa altivez – seria mesmo cria da própria deusa Afrodite? – ; contudo, essa elegância se perdia a cada vez que alguém passava por perto, quando Dite instintivamente se encolhia. Não por medo dos outros, mas _pelos_ outros.

Dite era uma criatura tão bela e fascinante que Carolina não tinha como evitar a armadilha tão previsível. Estava absolutamente encantada por aquele homem.

Carolina suspirou, banhando-se com calma. Sequer poderia dar a desculpa de uma eventual "seca" para os sonhos recorrentes que tinha com Dite. Afinal, não fazia tanto tempo assim que havia transado pela última vez.

Ah, aquela noite com Alberich. Embora de uma impulsividade atípica para seus padrões, parecia ser sua última lembrança de uma vida normal. Naquela noite, era apenas uma estudante de doutorado em Budapeste para um congresso, conhecendo um rapaz e se rendendo a um ato de luxúria inconsequente.

Pensando bem, aquela noite parecia ter sido em outra vida. Na manhã seguinte, Alberich se revelaria um fanático religioso e a mergulharia em um mundo completamente novo de deuses, demônios, caçadores, Senhores...

_Dite_.

Para seu próprio pesar, não conseguia se enfurecer com Alberich de todo. Por vias tortas, foi por meio dele que acabou encontrando o homem que, tinha certeza, era o mais perfeito que já havia pisado a Terra. Homem que veio a ser seu alento naquele mundo novo, mas também seu tormento e sua perdição. Homem que a instigava em todos os sentidos: sua mente de pesquisadora se inquietava com o mistério do demônio Doença, e seus hormônios de mulher jovem se atiçavam com aqueles lábios de aparência tão macia, com aquela pele perfeita e intocada.

Como a água estava agradável...

Deslizou as mãos delicadamente pela pele amorenada, sentindo um arrepio conhecido percorrer seu corpo. Estava ficando excitada. Sem que pudesse evitar, sua imaginação criou asas. _E se Dite a estivesse observando naquele momento?_

Sacudiu a cabeça de leve querendo afugentar aquele pensamento. Dite não faria aquilo... além do mais, seria cruel se tocar imaginando provocar uma pessoa incapaz de tocá-la também. Era melhor fantasiar com outra coisa.

Quem sabe imaginar uma outra noitada como sua última vez? Fechou os olhos...

**00000000**

_Estava novamente naquele quarto de hotel. Ah, Alberich... mil vezes melhor quando ocupava sua boca com "outra coisa" em vez de pregar contra demônios..._

_Ele estava faminto. As mãos arrancavam-lhe as roupas com violência, um ligeiro rosnado. Logo estava nua sobre a cama, totalmente à mercê de um amante enlouquecido de paixão. A língua serpenteava pela pele, os lábios sugavam ávidos os mamilos já eriçados, mordiscadelas aqui e ali. Carolina não costumava gostar de agressividade na cama, mas o tesão era muito maior naquele momento. Aquelas mãos percorriam seu corpo tão desesperadamente..._

_As mãos em suas coxas, arranhando de leve a pele, enquanto a boca do amante em sua intimidade a fazia se contorcer sobre a cama, agarrando os lençóis. A língua se esmerava em uma massagem mais do que íntima. Fez um esforço para erguer um pouco o tronco, ajeitando-se sobre os travesseiros. Queria vê-lo entre suas pernas..._

_Mas os olhos que a encararam não eram verdes como os de Alberich._

_Olhos de um azul límpido como o céu. Sedosos cachos dourados cascateando por sua pele quente. Era Dite quem sorvia sua umidade com tanto prazer, desejando mais e mais do corpo de Carolina..._

**00000000**

Quando Carolina deu por si, estava recostada ao azulejo do banheiro. A pele ardia, a mão alisando a vulva e querendo aplacar o desejo que explodia dentro dela.

Não adiantava racionalizar suas fantasias. Simplesmente não conseguia trazer à mente as feições de Alberich, pois Dite a havia marcado de forma muito mais intensa. E sem precisar sequer _tocá-la_.

Não queria mais pensar. Não queria mais fugir. Se Dite de fato a estivesse vendo naquele momento – sentiu um arrepio em sua coluna com a simples hipótese – , que fizesse bom proveito.

Fechou novamente os olhos, mas não se obrigou a imaginar um cenário diferente. Pôs-se a imaginar se haveria uma câmera ali, naquele banheiro, flagrando seu desejo. Imaginou Dite diante do monitor vendo-a ali, _molhada_ – ah, que ironia, de fato estava – e febril. Pena que câmeras não transmitissem pensamentos...

- Dite...

O nome foi dito em um suspiro quase inaudível. A mão entre suas pernas começou uma massagem torturantemente lenta, os dedos brincando com os grandes lábios, roçando o clitóris já rijo, enquanto a outra deslizava sem reservas por todo o seu corpo. Mal percebia que mordia o lábio naquele momento. Arranhava de leve o pescoço, alisava o colo, beliscava delicadamente um mamilo. Um gemido baixo, mal sobrepujando o ruído do chuveiro.

A urgência crescia, a respiração se tornava mais ofegante, os toques ficavam mais intensos. Inseriu um dedo vagina adentro, percebendo melhor o quão excitada aquela pequena fantasia a deixava.

Imaginou de novo aqueles olhos azuis maliciosos, desta vez a fitando por uma tela. Ele se tocaria vendo-a se masturbar? Teria vontade de se juntar a ela?

A fantasia ficou mais elaborada. Inseriu um segundo dedo enquanto imaginava o loiro irrompendo pela porta do pequeno banheiro, totalmente ereto, incapaz de conter o próprio desejo por Carolina. Os dedos iam e vinham e, em seu delírio, era Dite quem a manipulava de forma tão intensa, fazendo-a gemer mais alto, os sons libidinosos ecoando livremente.

Três dedos e Dite a possuía febrilmente no chuveiro, pressionando-a contra a parede gelada. Era grande, era voraz, era apaixonado.

Era proibido, e por isso era tão delicioso.

- Assim... ISSO, DITE!

O clímax veio arrebatador, o gemido rouco anunciando um dos mais intensos orgasmos que já tivera até o momento. As pernas fraquejaram e, somente ao deslizar pela parede molhada até o piso, Carolina enfim se deu conta de que estava de fato sozinha. A água ainda caía sobre a pele quente e sensibilizada.

Aos poucos o torpor foi passando e Carolina se deu conta do que tinha acabado de fazer. Será que alguém a teria ouvido? Será que de fato havia alguma câmera no banheiro? O que pensariam dela? Ela realmente _tinha_ gritado o nome de Dite? Céus, onde estava com a cabeça?

Teve alguma dificuldade para se levantar. Terminou seu banho ainda um pouco trêmula, enxugou-se e se enrolou na toalha, finalmente se lembrando de que deixara sua camisola no quarto.

Ao sair do banheiro, sentiu um novo arrepio. Era muito mais possível ser observada em seu quarto que no banheiro, afinal. Deveria voltar ao banheiro para se vestir?

Mas seu corpo estava tão lânguido que acabou por se deixar cair na cama. Ajeitou-se sob os cobertores, despiu a toalha e acionou o interruptor de luz ao lado da cabeceira. Seu olhar relanceou sobre uma caixa de luvas cirúrgicas – parte de seu kit de procedimentos – sobre a mesa do quarto antes que o recinto mergulhasse em escuridão.

Talvez fosse uma esperança tola influenciada pelos momentos de luxúria no banho. Mas _talvez_...

Buscaria algum conselho no dia seguinte. Fechou os olhos e enfim se rendeu a uma noite repleta de sonhos com beijos sôfregos, mãos possessivas e olhos azul-céu.

* * *

**Notas finais:**

É, gente, eu sei que tenho o hábito de falar demais. Adoro discorrer sobre o que eu escrevo (leia-se "Quero ter certeza de que vão entender um pouco melhor as minhas viagens"), então vamos falar um pouco sobre o capítulo.

"Ah, Lune! O que você tem a explicar sobre um capítulo em que tudo o que acontece é uma personagem se masturbando no banheiro?". Eita, calma aí! XD

Pra começar, algo que sempre adorei no relacionamento entre Carol e Dite era justamente essa questão da ausência do toque. Isso deixa uma tensão sexual quase palpável, e pessoalmente acaba apimentando a futura relação. Em um capítulo, havia uma cena em que Carol tinha um sonho erótico com Dite e essa ideia ficou bastante interessante – afinal, o quanto aquela inpossibilidade de tocá-lo a estava perturbando?

No capítulo 24 (ou 26, de acordo com o FFN), Carol finalmente decide tomar a iniciativa e dar um passo a mais na relação meio platônica entre eles. No texto, ela menciona que havia sido ideia das garotas. Daí pensei neste _missing moment_ como uma espécie de "gancho" para que Carolina finalmente se animasse a conversar com as outras. Claro, o vislumbre das luvas também foi proposital, como se plantasse a "sementinha" de ideia do que ela estaria prestes a fazer. Na minha cabeça, esta "mini-fic" ocorreria na véspera do capítulo, pois desencadearia a "brincadeira" que acaba ocorrendo entre eles.

Outra coisa neste cap foi a menção à família dela. Cheguei a pensar que a família estivesse acreditando em um sequestro, mas em DN há uma parte que menciona que Carolina chega a se comunicar por telefone aos pais. Achei que seria uma forma de trazer um pouco do _background_ (ainda que comum) à fic e mostrar a forma como Carolina tem lidado com a situação. Por mais controlada que ela seja ao mentir para a família por segurança, ela sofre. Afinal, foi arrancada de seu mundo "lógico" de repente, sem ter um chão a que pudesse se ancorar (a família como um porto seguro, sinônimo de estabilidade). Enfim... só pra não dizer que não falei nada da vida dela, né?

E sobre o hentai (er... masturbação é classificada como cena hentai, né? *apanha*)... cara! Eu acho que me acostumei tanto a _lemons_ que sinceramente não sei se a palavra "vulva" fica bem em uma cena. Eu sou louca... x.x'' Enfim, peço desculpas por estar bem enferrujada nesse quesito (aliás, os pouquíssimos hentais que já escrevi foram bem tosquinhos, então nem sei se é questão de estar "enferrujada" em escrever, mesmo. A veia yaoi que é mais pronunciada XD *apanha de novo*).

De resto, eu adoro viajar na maionese no meio das cenas eróticas. Em parte acho que é estilo meu, mesmo. Isso ficou ainda pior porque ultimamente estou ouvindo **Ishq** sem parar (sim, viciada em New Age/_chillout_/_lounge_ aqui u.u''). Culpem a minha _playlist_.

Espero que tenham simpatizado um pouco com esta viagem. O próximo capítulo é um pouco mais "concreto". Está quase pronto. Pretendo postá-lo no sábado, se tudo der certo.

_Kissus_!

**Lune Kuruta (13/06/2013)**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Na manhã seguinte, Carolina se sentiu um pouco incomodada com os olhares zombeteiros de um dos Senhores. Após o café da manhã, decidiu ter com ele.

- Alguma coisa errada comigo, Kanon?

- Você não gosta muuuito de banho, né?

Carolina ergueu uma sobrancelha. Conversar com o guardião do demônio Mentiras era especialmente desafiador, já que sempre tinha de interpretar o que ele dizia ao contrário. Sempre levava um instante para entender o que ele dizia. Talvez nunca se acostumasse àquela loucura...

- Por que diz isso?

- Ah, é que seu banho foi bem rápido ontem. E bastante silencioso também...

Carolina ficou pálida.

- Mas... mas... você andou me espionando?!

- Sim, sim. Eu precisei espionar, já que eu não estava passando pelo corredor na hora e nem consegui ouvir alguns sons... sons nem um pouco interessantes, por sinal...

De pálida, Carolina ficou extremamente vermelha.

- Você... oras, você ouviu errado! Não se atreva a falar essas coisas pra ninguém!

O sorriso zombeteiro de Kanon tomou um matiz mais gentil.

- Relaxa, Carol. Não vou contar pra ninguém, tá?

Carolina não pôde deixar de emitir um suspiro aliviado com o tom conciliador do imortal. Mas foi somente após ver Kanon se afastar que a biomédica percebeu o que ele de fato tinha dito...

- Como é?! Espera aí, Kanon! EI!

**(Nota: O Kanon é a estrela de DN. Racho de rir com as cenas, e é um verdadeiro exercício mental desvendar as falas dele. Precisava colocar esse pedacinho, huahuahau! XD Ainda mais porque o assunto "banho" me lembrou de uma das cenas em que mais ri na fic, em que ele espia a parceira dele no banheiro. Enfim... talvez eu coloque essas ceninhas extras no final dos outros capítulos. _Kissus_!)**


	2. Forbidden Beauty

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia. Todos os direitos reservados. Não ganho nenhum centavo escrevendo fics, ou não as deixaria mofando... x.x**

**- A fic "Darkest Night", em cujo universo esta fic se situa, foi escrita pelo Darkest Ikarus. A personagem Carolina Maia Medeiros é de minha autoria.**

**SINOPSE: A deliciosa tentação de amar quem não pode ser tocado. Side-story de "Darkest Night" (AVISO: possíveis _spoilers_), desafio proposto por Darkest Ikarus. HENTAI, Dite x Carolina (OC).**

* * *

Caraca, era pra eu ter postado este capítulo sábado x.x De acordo com os meus planos originais, era pra eu estar postando hoje o TERCEIRO capítulo... enfim, é a vida u.u''

Voltando, aqui x.x Este capítulo ficou MUITO mais longo o.o'' Com as observações do capítulo anterior, não acho necessário falar muito mais, pelo menos aqui no começo. Neste capítulo falo um pouco mais de Carolina, desta vez com relação ao lado profissional. E tem pervice também, mas desta vez... bom, deixa quieto –q

A propósito: achei desnecessário explicar CADA UM dos termos "técnicos" (exames, equipamentos e por aí vai) porque de fato não há relevância pra história em si; se alguém tiver alguma dúvida/curiosidade, pode perguntar. Alguns aspectos que achei mais relevantes são explicados no final do texto (notas um tanto grandinhas e confusas, mas enfim... x.x).

_Enjoy_...

**LOCALIZAÇÃO TEMPORAL DESTE CAPÍTULO: este _missing moment_ se passa um pouco depois do capítulo 24 (26 no FFN) e ANTES do capítulo 28 – "Fortaleza da Solidão" (que corresponde ao capítulo 30 na numeração do FFN).**

*** Os _flashbacks_ do capítulo se referem a momentos situados antes de "Forbidden Fantasy" (capítulo anterior).**

**AVISO: Um pouquinho de _dirty talk_. Quero dizer, eu tentei x.x'' Foi meio podre, mas eu tentei...**

* * *

**FORBIDDEN BEAUTY**

Três da manhã? Nem tinha reparado. Confortavelmente acomodada à poltrona de seu quarto, que preferira colocar no lugar da cadeira da escrivaninha em que estava, Carolina estava distraída demais com a leitura no _notebook_ para reparar.

Não que ela nunca tivesse se distraído demais com o trabalho ou estudo para passar a noite em claro. Um pouco de chocolate quente (encorpado, meio amargo, bem europeu) a intervalos era suficiente para mantê-la desperta – nos piores momentos, ainda poderia recorrer ao café. Mas admitia para si mesma que fazia tempo que não se dedicava tanto a uma atividade, nem mesmo ao seu doutorado.

Estava praticamente revirando Dite pelo avesso para tentar isolar, afinal, o agente etiológico que causava a tal "peste terrível" que obrigava o guardião a se afastar das pessoas. A grande incógnita naquilo tudo era que Dite parecia perfeitamente saudável. Não bastasse ser _esteticamente perfeito_, ainda tinha uma saúde de ferro... aliás, surpreendente pra quem sequer saía ao sol.

Imaginava que o próprio Dite estivesse cansado de tantos exames. Talvez, levando tantas agulhadas, até tivesse se arrependido um pouco de montar quase um laboratório clandestino dentro da fortaleza.

Lembrou-se do período de testes...

**00000000**

_Os olhos de Carolina se arregalaram quando Dite abriu a porta da sala._

_- Mas o que é isso?!_

_- Tudo de que você vai precisar – Dite deu de ombros – Além do que você tinha comentado comigo, andei pesquisando na Internet. Não entendo muito dessa área, mas tentei me basear nas empresas mais confiáveis. A propósito, me avise quando faltar algum reagente ou aparelho que compro pra você..._

_Carolina o olhou por um momento, embasbacada com a displicência do outro._

_- Mas Dite... isso é absurdo! Quanto você gastou com tudo isso? Nunca vi um laboratório tão completo na vida!_

_A biomédica passou a caminhar pelo recinto de queixo caído, a admiração de uma criança perdida em uma loja de brinquedos. O armário cheio de vidrarias, a estante repleta de frascos para preparo de reagentes e meios de cultura. A balança de precisão. Os aparelhos de última geração para dosagens várias. Estufas, autoclaves, câmara de anaerobiose, microscópios... alguns equipamentos que ela nem sabia dizer à primeira vista para que serviam._

_Aparentemente teria muitos manuais para ler..._

_Ao retornar os olhos a Dite, percebeu uma sombra de sorriso nos belos lábios do guardião. Corou._

_- O que foi? Tô parecendo muito ridícula, né?_

_- Não, não está – Dite sorriu mais abertamente – Mas você parece bastante surpresa._

_- Dite, esse tipo de equipamento é caríssimo! Tudo de última geração! Nossa... você tem ideia de que às vezes um reagente demorava meses pra chegar lá na faculdade? Você conseguiu montar um laboratório fantástico em menos de uma semana! Acho que com isso... com isso certamente vamos descobrir o que você tem!_

_Dite suspirou, o sorriso desaparecendo._

_- Vou colaborar no que puder, Carolina. Mas pelo que você viu aqui até agora, deveria estar tão cética quanto eu._

**000**

_Depois de se ambientar melhor ao arsenal que tinha à disposição, Carolina começou a trabalhar. Coletou todo tipo de amostra possível do guardião. Sangue, urina, fezes, suor, esfregaço de pele, escarro... e Dite se submetia a tudo sem se queixar. A única exigência que fazia era que seu corpo fosse minimamente exposto._

_Certa manhã, porém, o pedido de um exame deixou Dite um pouco desconfortável._

_- Como disse?_

_- O que ouviu, Dite. Pretendo fazer um espermograma e preciso de uma amostra do seu sêmen._

_- Caramba, Carolina! Por que precisaria de uma coisa dessas? – Dite parecia mais do que constrangido... verdadeiramente exasperado._

_A morena suspirou resignada. Por mais que tivesse acesso à Internet, Dite obviamente não era obrigado a conhecer tal exame. Muitos homens que viviam em sociedade também não sabiam do que se tratava, afinal._

_- Dite, estou analisando todos os seus fluidos – Carolina explicou calmamente – Lembre-se de que o sêmen também é veículo de contaminação para diversas doenças, talvez seja possível encontrar o agente da sua peste nele._

_- Você fazia esse tipo de coisa na sua faculdade?!_

_- Claro! Contagem de espermatozoides, morfologia, motilidade, cultura..._

_Dite desviou o olhar, bastante incomodado._

_- Isso... não é o tipo de coleta que uma moça deveria fazer, sabe?_

_Carolina pestanejou, confusa, até enfim perceber o que o alarmava._

_- Não! Não, não! Eu não coleto esperma de ninguém, céus! Você vai conseguir essa amostra pra mim e me trazer em um potinho, tudo nos conformes._

_- E como eu faço isso? – Dite murmurou, pouco à vontade._

_- Você que sabe. Revistas, algum filme ou fantasia... da forma que se sentir mais confortável – Carolina pigarreou de leve, tentando manter o tom profissional. Nunca havia instruído um paciente de espermograma antes; em seu estágio em Análises Clínicas, as amostras chegavam confortavelmente em seus devidos potes – Quando foi a última vez que você... ah... ejaculou?_

_Dite passou a mão pelo rosto. Aquela conversa estava bastante surreal._

_- Eu não costumo fazer essas coisas com muita frequência._

_- Eu entendo... – Carolina suspirou em voz baixa – Desculpe se fui insensível. A questão é que existe um período necessário de abstinência pra fazer o exame... não só mínimo, mas máximo também. Se já faz mais de sete dias desde a sua última masturbação, é melhor que você... faça isso hoje e coletamos seu esperma daqui a uns quatro ou cinco dias. _**(1)**

_Dite mordeu o lábio de leve, parecendo incomodado._

_- Então... quatro dias... esse tempo vale?_

_- Sim... o ideal são uns três a cinco dias de abstinência – Carolina o observou por um momento, curiosa com o comportamento esquivo do outro._

_- Vamos fazer hoje, então – Dite acabou murmurando._

_- Hum?_

_- O exame. Me diga como eu... como eu procedo e vamos logo com isso... e fale baixo, estou ouvindo as vozes de Milo e Kanon no corredor..._

_Carolina sorriu e se pôs a explicar os procedimentos adequados de coleta para manter a esterilidade da amostra. Tentava soar o mais natural possível, transmitindo-lhe confiança._

_- Faça como se sentir mais confortável, Dite. Leve o tempo que precisar, ok? Tem certeza de que não precisa de nenhuma revista ou vídeo?_

_- Não, não precisa – O olhar de Dite era uma curiosa mistura de constrangimento e determinação. _

_Fechou-se no pequeno e asséptico banheiro do "laboratório" e lá permaneceu por alguns minutos. Carolina se apressou a organizar o material que utilizaria para a análise do esperma, lutando para tentar não prestar atenção aos eventuais sons que escapassem e para não imaginar a cena que se passava no banheiro._

_Jamais esqueceria o rosto constrangido do loiro ao lhe estender, pouco depois, sua amostra mais íntima._

**000**

_Os resultados daquela enorme bateria de exames estavam ali, compilados em seu notebook. Mais perfeitos, impossível. O hemograma. As dosagens bioquímicas, hormonais. Vitaminas, minerais. O espermograma. O guardião do demônio Doença era simplesmente o homem mais saudável de que Carolina já tivera notícia._

_Nem mesmo os únicos achados moleculares atípicos – os telômeros intactos e a expressão mais elevada de telomerase que o normal _**(2)** – _animaram a moça. Achara melhor tirar a prova pedindo uma amostra de sangue a Mu, guardião do demônio Dúvidas, que por não transmitir a peste como Dite serviria como controle para sua análise. Os telômeros e os níveis de telomerase eram equivalentes aos de Dite, comprovando o que Carol já imaginava: que eram, provavelmente, características de seres imortais como eles; portanto, nada tinham a ver com a doença de Dite._

_Depois de atestar a saúde de Dite, passara a pesquisar por patógenos. Pelos relatos de Dite acerca dos sintomas da misteriosa doença, tinha a suspeita de envolvimento viral – a peste se assemelhava bastante ao ebola, embora muito mais rápida e violenta_ **(3)**_. Quem sabe uma mutação do ebolavirus? Mesmo assim, não deixara de testar tudo o que podia. Todas as culturas bacterianas, inclusive em ambiente anaerobiótico. As sorologias mais diversas (incluindo todas as associadas aos diferentes subtipos de ebola). PCR. Tentativa de isolamento de vírus em todos os fluidos._

_Negativo._

_Negativo._

_Negativo._

_Esforçava-se para não se deixar abater em sua rotina de decepções e enganos, pois tinha a impressão de que o próprio Dite costumava assisti-la trabalhar por um dos inúmeros monitores de sua sala de controle. Por mais que se mostrasse cético, Carolina podia enxergar algo diferente nos olhos dele; como se um pedacinho de sua alma se perguntasse "Mas e se...?"._

_Vez ou outra algum dos outros Senhores aparecia no laboratório para perguntar sobre o andamento de suas pesquisas. Milo, guardião do demônio Luxúria (o que lhe exigia um pouquinho de autocontrole, mas curiosamente bem menos do que no início). O próprio Mu (e tinha de lutar para não se deixar abater pelo pessimismo cruel que tentava invadir seus pensamentos). Shura, guardião da Dor. Aldebaran, guardião do demônio Derrota... e tantos outros. Todos de fato pareciam torcer para que o doloroso isolamento do amigo tivesse um fim._

_A cada visita, Carolina abria um ligeiro sorriso e dizia que nada ainda, mas ainda não tinha desistido. Havia outros testes, outras possibilidades a explorar. Ainda não havia esgotado todas as hipóteses._

_Mentira. Mentira para os Senhores, mentira para ela mesma. Já estava chegando ao fim da linha, já não sabia que outros testes poderia inventar para encontrar uma resposta plausível._

_A pior visita, porém, havia sido quando Shaka, o guardião do demônio Segredos, passava pelo corredor enquanto Carolina conversava com Shion. Sabia que Shaka não fizera por mal; fizera voto de silêncio e se esforçava sempre para não expôr os segredos de todos a esmo. Naquele momento, porém, Segredos saiu vitorioso._

"_Não sei mais o que fazer"._

_A voz amarga de Carolina saía da boca de Shaka, parado à porta. Carol ficou pálida enquanto o outro enunciava em voz alta a Shion o dilema da jovem cientista, os pensamentos quase à altura de um ataque do demônio Dúvidas._

"_Já fiz de tudo. Não encontro nada! Todos me perguntam, todos querem uma boa notícia, mas não há! Não me perguntem mais... estou cansada de mentir, de dar esperanças vãs... esperanças a Dite, aos outros e a mim mesma, tentar sufocar essa angústia dentro de mim. Porque eu banco a cientista curiosa e profissional quando na verdade tudo o que quero é poder tocá-lo e..."_

_Shaka mordeu o lábio e cobriu a boca com as mãos para se interromper, a expressão de pesar pedindo mudamente desculpas a Carolina._

_- Está tudo bem... – Murmurou Carolina, baixando os olhos – De certa forma eu precisava admitir isso a mim mesma... sinto muito, Shion. Eu... não tive nenhum sucesso. Estou pesquisando, buscando novas ideias pra testar, mas por enquanto..._

_Shion colocou a mão sobre o ombro da jovem gentilmente._

_- Sabemos que está fazendo o seu melhor, menina. Isso já é o suficiente para sermos gratos por tudo o que tem feito por Dite. Conte conosco..._

_Shaka assentiu ligeiramente, manifestando apoio às palavras do outro, e ambos saíram. Sozinha no laboratório, Carolina não ousou erguer os olhos para as câmeras ali. Será que elas captavam áudio?_

"_Por favor, que Dite não tenha assistido..."_

**000**

_De fato, aquele havia sido o ponto mais baixo de sua empreitada. Entretanto, a intervenção de Segredos a ajudou a esclarecer uma pergunta que o próprio Dite lhe fizera uma vez, e que ela própria parecia não querer responder._

_Já havia visto tanta coisa. Seu ceticismo – aliás, sua própria visão agnóstica da vida – havia sido sacudido, revirado e pulverizado por tantas demonstrações sobrenaturais. Seu pânico inicial por se enfiar em um mundo totalmente desconhecido já havia passado, pelo menos em grande parte. Admitira a existência de demônios, deuses, titãs e seres imortais. Acreditava na imortalidade de Dite._

_Então por que continuava a pesquisar com tanto afinco? Por que se recusava tão veementemente a acreditar na existência do demônio de Dite?_

_Primeiro pensou que fosse sua característica lógica, ainda mais por ser uma profissional da área de saúde. Carol tentara se convencer de que tinha sido isso que a havia motivado a estudar Dite, descobrir os mecanismos biológicos palpáveis por trás de Doença. Mas havia mentido a si mesma e Shaka lhe havia mostrado isso, ainda que tivesse se interrompido antes de enunciar claramente o que Carolina sentia em seu âmago._

_A grande verdade era que não estava interessada em Doença, mas em Dite. Seu grande motor não era a Ciência, mas o desejo de apagar aquele discreto sinal de dor nos olhos límpidos do imortal; vê-lo sorri, vê-lo abraçar seus amigos e sair à luz do dia sem medo. O desejo de vê-lo livre e feliz._

_O desejo de tocá-lo e ser livremente tocada por ele._

_Talvez aquilo explicasse os sonhos cada vez mais indecorosos que estava tendo com o belo guardião..._

_Suspirou. Depois de organizar todos os (frustrantes) resultados em seu notebook, acabou decidindo ir até a piscina. Estava mesmo precisando dar vazão aos próprios pensamentos..._

**(Nota: como ficou claro, este último _flashback_ ocorre logo antes de "Forbidden Fantasy").**

**00000000**

Três e quinze. Havia se perdido em divagações e se esquecera do artigo que estava lendo.

Uma vez que os testes clínicos convencionais não trouxeram nenhum resultado satisfatório, Carolina decidiu procurar por protocolos alternativos. Pesquisava, lia, tentava pensar em alguma coisa.

Naquele momento, pesquisava por métodos mais finos de identificação de substâncias e buscava criar um banco de dados minucioso das substâncias conhecidas já encontradas no sangue. Por mais que Bioquímica não fosse sua área de atuação, tinha plena confiança de que poderia fazer o que fosse necessário. Estudaria, pediria equipamentos novos, desvendaria a estrutura molecular... identificaria qualquer mínimo peptídeo estranho no sangue de Dite. A EPS **(4)** havia mostrado um perfil perfeitamente normal, mas não era um teste muito específico, afinal. Examinaria fração a fração, proteína a proteína se necessário fosse.

Se encontrasse algum candidato a antígeno, talvez conseguisse projetar um anticorpo por modelagem molecular. Não era sua área, mas poderia pesquisar algum _software_ mais simples. Também era possível encomendar a produção do anticorpo sintético a alguma empresa especializada – Dite havia lhe dado carta branca para encomendar o que fosse necessário a suas pesquisas, afinal.

Dite. O grande responsável pelo novo ânimo que a acometera.

Como não ganhar um novo fôlego ao descobrir que Dite a desejava? Como não se inspirar depois daquela noite deliciosa, três dias antes? Depois de ter a oportunidade de ser levada ao orgasmo de forma tão fantástica por aquele verdadeiro deus grego da beleza? Depois de se extasiar fazendo o belíssimo guardião gozar com suas mãos?

Mordeu o lábio de leve enquanto se lembrava dos momentos que passaram juntos desde então. Certo, as luvas ainda eram um mal necessário e Dite sequer havia se despido por completo. Tudo bem. Era apenas uma masturbação mútua, mas era um alento, pelo menos. Um vislumbre do prêmio que teria se finalmente conseguisse um antídoto ou no mínimo uma vacina contra a peste que os afastava.

Aquele devaneio era muito mais agradável do que as lembranças anteriores. Acabou se resignando a não prestar mais atenção ao artigo que lia, desejando repassar outra vez em sua mente cada momento de prazer junto a Dite. Fez menção de fechar o arquivo quando percebeu uma pequena janela surgir na barra de tarefas, piscando.

Era o _software_ de comunicação instantânea para Intranet **(5)**. Sem Skype, não tinha contato com mais ninguém em nenhum bate-papo, exceto pelos habitantes da própria fortaleza. De vez em quando conversava com uma das meninas através dele e com o próprio Dite, trocando mensagens esporádicas sobre o andamento dos testes. Embora a maioria dos outros Senhores não gostasse muito de lidar com aquela tecnologia, também já havia conversado com alguns Senhores um pouco mais sociáveis como Milo e Kanon (por sinal, travava com Mentiras as conversas mais bizarras que já havia tido).

Quem estaria querendo falar com ela àquela hora? Nem Milo costumava estar _on_ naquele horário, até porque depois de se acertar com sua companheira já não ficava se divertindo com pornografia na Internet até altas horas. Será que...?

Ao clicar na janela, sentiu um gostoso arrepio percorrer sua coluna – não só pela identidade de quem a chamara, mas pelo teor do chamamento. Como aquele homem era capaz de fazer aquilo com ela através de uma simples mensagem?

"_Boas moças não costumam ficar acordadas até esta hora..._"

Uma frase tão simples, mas que na mente de Carolina parecia carregar uma deliciosa malícia. Não perdeu tempo e respondeu à mensagem: "E bons moços costumam?"

"_Eu pareço um bom moço pra você?_", foi a resposta, fazendo-a rir baixinho.

"Você pra mim é ótimo! Se entende o que eu quero dizer..."

"_Você pra mim é perfeita._"

Carolina corou de leve. Perfeito era ele. Céus, como era perfeito...!

"Um dia vou gravar você se contorcendo de prazer. Você vai ver o que é perfeição de verdade..."

Assim que enviou a mensagem, Carolina se deu um _facepalm_ mental. Teria soado brega demais? Ou pervertida demais? Não era habituada a trocar aquele tipo de mensagem com ninguém, nem com seus antigos namorados. Será que tinha estragado a conversa? A resposta estava demorando tanto...

"_Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa. A gente podia filmar nosso próximo encontro, mesmo. Eu poderia assistir por horas e horas a sua carinha quando goza com os meus dedos dentro de você..._".

Ah, nossa... o que dizer daquela resposta? _Touché_...

"Essa conversa está me deixando excitada, sabia?"

"_E eu já estou ficando duro aqui, Carolina..._"

Carolina ofegou. Ok, a conversa estava ficando decididamente mais interessante... e o quarto cada vez mais quente. Abriu um pouco mais o jaleco e se surpreendeu ao receber uma nova mensagem.

"_Algo me diz que você está louca pra tirar isso._"

Carolina pestanejou por um momento e riu a seguir, deliciada. Então ele a estava observando pela câmera de segurança em seu quarto. Admitia que estava começando a realmente gostar disso.

"Então você está me espionando, senhor "bom moço"? Desde quando?"

"_Gosto de vê-la trabalhar. Você fica linda nesse jaleco, mas acho que quer ficar mais à vontade, não é?_".

"Você anda saidinho demais. Tudo bem, eu tiro. Mas acho covardia você poder me ver e eu não..."

"_Mostra pra mim o que tem por baixo do jaleco e terá o seu prêmio..._"

Carol sorriu. Ele era perspicaz. Sabia que ela não estava vestindo nada sob o jaleco além da _lingerie_, pois haviam combinado de se verem à noite – infelizmente um imprevisto frustrara os planos do casal.

Levantou-se da poltrona para poder despir o jaleco devagar, valorizando cada movimento para as câmeras de vigilância e imaginando o olhar do outro sobre si. Aos poucos foi revelando a pequena _lingerie_ vermelha rendada. Retornou à poltrona em tempo de ver a solicitação de chamada de vídeo começar a piscar na tela.

Aceitou, conseguindo enfim visualizar o belo homem sorrir para a tela.

- _Melhor assim, não é?_

- Com certeza... queria tanto te ver, Dite!

- _Hoje não deu, mas amanhã matamos as saudades. Você tá linda..._

- Gostou? Comprei essa _lingerie_ durante a conexão em Zurique, no aeroporto mesmo. Queria estrear com você...

- _Bom, você... está estreando, em termos._

O rosto de Dite estava corado, o tom um pouco mais tímido. Carol compreendia. Era fácil escrever insinuações picantes sem ser observado, mas verbalizá-las era um pouco mais constrangedor. E Dite ainda era inexperiente na área sexual. Até mesmo ela, que tinha alguma experiência, estava achando complicado retomar o fio da meada.

- Mas mesmo afastados, eu gosto de conversar com você. Não costumo usar a cam, mas...

- _Você não fazia isso antes? Nem com seus namorados?_

- Conversar desse jeito? De calcinha? Não, não... – Carolina se sentiu um pouco mais à vontade com o assunto fluindo e sorriu – É a primeira vez brincando de "chat erótico". Nem sei direito o que fazer... rebolar, falar besteira? Fazer perguntas indiscretas?

Dite sorriu de volta, visivelmente interessado. Parecia também um pouco mais relaxado.

- _Tipo quais?_

- Tipo... o que você mais gosta que eu faça quando estamos juntos?

_- Preciso responder? – _O sorriso de Dite tinha uma pitada de malícia – _Mas gosto de tudo, na verdade. Não só quando me toca, mas quando se toca pra eu ver, também_. _Ver você se dando prazer..._

Ok, Carolina. Você visualizou uma deixa. Agora esqueça sua vergonha e vá em frente. Não deve ser tão difícil assim... deixe rolar...

Respirou fundo e sorriu para a cam como se estivesse olhando nos olhos do próprio imortal.

- Gosta quando eu me toco pra você, Dite? Assim?

Carolina deslizou lentamente a mão pelo próprio colo, descendo aos poucos, chegando a deslocar um pouco o sutiã. Em certo momento, chegou a revelar parte de um mamilo para a câmera. Vibrou internamente ao perceber Dite morder o lábio, nitidamente gostando do que via.

- _Assim mesmo... continua... com calma..._

- Só pra você... – A moça sorriu um pouco mais confiante, os dedos já baixando um pouco o bojo do sutiã e brincando com os mamilos – Vê como eles estão durinhos? É porque também tô excitada... também gosto de fazer isso pra você...

Sentia a pele arder naquela situação. Nunca havia se insinuado para uma _webcam_ antes. Era estranho, mas o rosto deliciado de Dite era sua recompensa.

_- Tira o sutiã... quero te ver..._

A voz de Dite, meio rouca, parecia acariciar seus ouvidos. Aquele jogo era uma delícia!

- Eu tiro, mas você vai ter de me responder outra coisa... – Dite assentiu quase febril e Carol continuou – Me diz... quando você foi coletar esperma pra mim, sem revista nem nada... o que foi que te ajudou?

Viu Dite engolir em seco.

- _Pensei... imaginei que era você fazendo a coleta... me tocando com vontade... e o pote..._ – Dite se permitiu sorrir malicioso – _O pote era a sua boquinha linda, louca pra engolir até a última gota..._

Carolina umedeceu inconscientemente os lábios. Adoraria realizar aquela singela fantasia do outro. Só não gostaria de obrigá-lo a ficar quatro dias sem gozar antes do exame...

Despiu o sutiã, libertando definitivamente os seios. Deslizou as mãos por eles, exibindo-os para a cam.

- Satisfeito?

- _Quero mais... mas não temos muita pressa, temos?_

Dite alisou o próprio monitor como se pudesse tocar os seios de Carolina. A morena suspirou. Queria tanto o toque real... mas se aquilo já dava prazer a Dite, então estava ótimo.

Fechou os olhos por um momento enquanto alisava com calma o tronco nu, a posição mais desleixada na poltrona. Suspirou alto, ouvindo um gemidinho baixo do outro em resposta, quando desceu uma mão umbigo abaixo. Começou a se alisar intimamente por cima da calcinha. Ao abrir os olhos, viu o deleite de Dite a observando ora pelo computador, ora pelo próprio monitor da câmera de segurança em seu quarto.

- Nossa... a calcinha tá ficando molhada... dá pra ver?

- _Não... não dá pra ver o que eu quero... t__-tira a calcinha, então..._

Carolina mordeu o lábio. Queria mais uma coisa de Dite, além de confissões eróticas.

- Quero ver você também. Nu.

Dite pareceu hesitar. Carol imaginava que ele jamais tivesse se despido para uma mulher antes.

- Não precisa ter nenhum receio agora, Dite – Carol suavizou a voz – Estou longe, não corro nenhum risco. Você pode gozar na tela, na minha cara, que nada vai acontecer de ruim. Tira a roupa, vai...

E era verdade. Por mais que estivessem mais íntimos do que nunca nos últimos dias, ainda assim ainda não tinha conseguido ver o corpo de Dite por inteiro. Mais que curiosidade, era um desejo intenso; fantasiava tanto com Dite que gostaria de saber se sua imaginação fazia jus à realidade.

Dite pareceu pensar por um momento e, em seguida, levantou-se decidido de sua poltrona. Carolina prendeu a respiração.

- _Por você eu faço..._ – O guardião enunciou pouco acima de um sussurro, começando a se despir.

A imaginação erótica de Carolina seria incapaz de criar sozinha aquela visão. Aos poucos, foi-se descortinando diante dos olhos de Carolina a imagem mais linda que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida.

Dite parecia ter sido milimetricamente esculpido. Mesmo a imagem não tão definida da _webcam_ era incapaz de esconder a aparente maciez de sua pele. Os mamilos claros, eriçados, perfeitos. As pernas torneadas, o corpo harmonioso, os cabelos dourados cascateando suavemente pelas costas firmes. Os traços suaves não o impediam de apresentar certa – e tentadora – virilidade. Mesmo a marca negra em forma de borboleta em seu peito, lembrete do tormento que era a impossibilidade de tocá-lo, conseguia parecer _sexy_ em Dite.

Dite não era "filho" de Afrodite. Era, ele próprio, deus da beleza.

Dite se livrou da cueca preta, exibindo o membro já rijo em todo o seu esplendor.

- _Eu __disse__ que estava ficando duro..._

Foi a vez de Carolina alisar inconscientemente o monitor. Entendia finalmente a importância de Dite se manter coberto mesmo enquanto masturbavam um ao outro, bem como o motivo de Dite não querer transar com ela mesmo usando camisinha. Simplesmente não seria capaz de controlar a ânsia de tocá-lo e beijá-lo. Sentia um desejo absurdo de mandar a cautela pro inferno e se regalar naquele corpo delicioso que se expunha a ela. Queria tocá-lo, queria lambê-lo, queria se esfregar inteira e fazer mil loucuras...

Que morte doce teria se estivesse nos braços de Dite! Não hesitaria em entregar sua própria vida se pudesse morrer com Dite entre suas pernas, possuindo-a com fúria; se pudesse passar seus últimos momentos cavalgando aquele homem fantástico como se literalmente não houvesse amanhã. Que se esvaísse em sangue, mas perderia sua vida em um orgasmo fenomenal! Dor alguma no mundo poderia ser capaz de soprepujar seu próprio gozo... o clímax definitivo.

Dite era um perigo. Uma tentação ambulante, a maneira perfeita de se cometer suicídio.

O loiro fitava os seios nus de Carolina subindo e descendo, a respiração descompassada. Ela havia gostado tanto assim de vê-lo nu? Pois bem... agora ficariam em pé de igualdade.

- _Agora sou eu que quero você nua..._

A voz de Dite despertou Carolina de seu devaneio febril. Suspirou para se controlar.

- Você é perfeito, Dite... – Foi despindo a própria calcinha, desnudando-se ante o olhar faminto do guardião – Simplesmente perfeito...

Os dois se fitaram por um momento, ambos nus e excitados em seus respectivos quartos. Dite lambeu os lábios de leve, disposto a dar o próximo passo. Disposto a iniciar o que tanto ele quanto ela estavam loucos para fazer naquele momento.

- _Agora se ajeite na poltrona... e abre as pernas pra eu ver você todinha, Carolina. Quero ver você se tocando pra mim..._

Carolina olhava fascinada para o homem em sua tela. Estava praticamente hipnotizada. Por mais inexperiente que fosse, havia uma centelha de lascívia na forma como Dite falava que a enlouquecia. Nem seu primeiro contato com o próprio demônio da Luxúria a deixara tão excitada...

Obediente, alisou a intimidade com calma. Usava os dedos para separar os lábios de leve, exibindo-se com inédita desinibição a Dite. Vê-lo começar a se alisar na tela em resposta era demais.

- _É assim que você faz quando pensa em mim? No banho... no seu quarto... você se toca assim gostoso quando se lembra de mim?_

- Sim... hum... fico imaginando que você tá me vendo... bem assim... – Pressionou delicadamente o clitóris com um dedo – Olha como já tá durinho... inchado... é sempre assim...

- _Assim, Carolina... continua... eu sei que você faz mais que isso..._ – Dite se masturbava com calma. Não existia mais nada no Universo além dos dois naquele momento.

- Faço... eu coloco um dedo assim... – Carolina colocou um dedo dentro de si, indo e vindo – E fico imaginando que é você... nossa, tô molhada demais...

- _Mostra pra mim..._ – Dite ofegou ao vê-la retirar o dedo devagar e exibir a prova de sua excitação – _Melado mesmo..._

- Você que me deixa assim... quero colocar mais um...

- _Coloca... mostra como você gosta..._

_- _Gosto muito... ah! E você... é assim que faz? Hein? Quando tá com tesão e eu não tô por perto?

- _Bem assim..._ – Dite aumentava o ritmo, a ereção em riste para a cam – _Ele fica enorme... ahn... sempre que penso em você... olha como ele fica... pulsando..._

- Eu sei... adoro deixar você duro assim...

Os dois se masturbavam e se provocavam sem censuras, cada um em seu próprio quarto, completamente entregues à atmosfera lasciva que a tecnologia lhes proporcionava naquela noite. Cada gemido, cada suspiro captado pelos microfones servia como combustível para aquela chama que os consumia por inteiro.

- Mais... quero mais... quero você aqui dentro, Dite...

- _Coloca mais um... vamos, Carolina..._

Carolina adorava a forma como seu nome soava daquela forma carregada de desejo. Inseriu o terceiro dedo e apertou um seio com a outra mão, gemendo perdidamente.

- Oh, Dite... isso!

- _Consegue... me sentir? Sou eu... sou eu dentro de você, Carolina..._ – Dite arfava, as mãos parecendo ter vida própria enquanto bombeavam o pênis pulsante com vontade – _Sou eu te fodendo aí dentro... te preenchendo todinha... ah, tão apertada! Quente!_

Carolina emitiu um gemido engasgado. Que delícia ouvir Dite, sempre retraído, falando aquelas coisas... nunca imaginaria como a palavra "foder" ficava _sexy_ daquela forma.

- Sim... eu sinto... mais forte, Dite! Mais fundo! Me fode, me fode toda!

Os olhos de ambos estavam desfocados, suas mentes já fora da realidade. Para Carolina, mesmo vendo o outro se masturbando do outro lado do monitor, era Dite quem a invadia sem dó nem piedade, sacudindo-a por inteiro; para Dite, mesmo vendo a brasileira se tocando com vontade longe dele, era Carolina quem o cavalgava febrilmente naquele momento.

- Ah... tô gozando, Dite... tá vindo...!

- _Goza... goza pra mim, me mela todo! Que vou... ah... te melar também..._

Carolina se agarrou ao encosto da poltrona com a mão livre enquanto se contorcia, deliciada, ante o poderoso orgasmo que a acometia; o gemido vitorioso encheu o quarto e chegou pelo computador aos ouvidos de Dite, carregando até ele todo o prazer da morena. Instantes depois era Dite quem, sem resistir, derramava seu gozo em profusão, um grito rouco de êxtase fazendo Carolina gemer baixinho em resposta, maravilhada.

Por algum tempo, apenas as respirações ofegantes podiam ser ouvidas. Dite e Carol se entreolharam através de seus respectivos computadores, deliciando-se com as expressões satisfeitas do outro. Os rostos rosados. Os lábios inchados. Os cabelos desgrenhados.

Carolina queria guardar aquela visão para sempre: Dite nu, languidamente abandonado em sua poltrona, resquícios de seu prazer na pele clara. O peito subindo e descendo ritmadamente, as madeixas loiras grudando no corpo.

- Isso... – Enunciou a biomédica baixinho – Isso que eu tô vendo... é que é perfeição de verdade...

Dite sorriu de leve, o torpor pós-orgasmo o envolvendo.

- _Pois eu digo o mesmo, Carolina..._

- Hum... isso foi tão bom...

- _Se foi... podíamos fazer mais vezes. Embora eu prefira que esteja aqui comigo..._

- Podemos fazer os dois...

- _Com certeza! Nunca tinha imaginado ouvir você falar algumas coisas, sabia?_

- Nem eu! Mas também adorei ouvir de você...

Os dois riram, desfrutando um pouco daquele gostoso momento de intimidade.

- _Melhor dormir, Carol, já é tarde. Descanse... você trabalhou muito hoje._

- Você também, Dite – Carolina sorriu doce – Boa noite...

- _Bons sonhos._

- Certamente serão... espero que os seus também – Piscou, e com certo pesar ficou _offline_.

Desligou o _notebook _e suspirou, reunindo forças para sair da poltrona. Não tinha energia para pegar sua _lingerie _do chão, tampouco para colocar uma camisola. Deixou-se cair sobre a cama nua mesmo, ansiando por sonhar novamente com _seu_ Dite.

Antes de apagar a luz, demorou-se por um momento em um dos cantos superiores da parede, onde sabia haver uma câmera embutida. Sabia que Dite a estava observando naquele momento.

_Boa noite_, enunciou com os lábios. Mandou um beijo em direção à câmera e apagou definitivamente a luz, adormecendo pouco depois.

* * *

**(1) **Não vou entrar em detalhes sobre o protocolo todo do espermograma porque nem vem ao caso. Mas enfim, de fato é necessário um período de abstinência (mínimo e máximo) sexual, inclusive relacionado à masturbação, para garantir a confiabilidade da amostra. Se o paciente tiver ejaculado pouco antes do exame, o número de espermatozoides talvez seja inferior ao normal (o que falsearia o exame); por outro lado, caso tenha passado por um longo período abstinente, os espermatozoides expelidos na primeira ejaculação após esse prazo provavelmente estarão envelhecidos – e, portanto, com motilidade e viabilidade reduzidas. O prazo costuma variar de laboratório a laboratório, mas geralmente o período ideal costuma ser d dias de abstinência.

Pensei em colocar o Dite com uma abstinência mais longa (o que seria o normal dele no universo de DN, já que ele costuma evitar assistir pornografia para não se frustrar com seu isolamento), mas achei que ia encher linguiça demais e resolvi fazer ali mesmo XD

Em um capítulo de DN, Carol chega a se perguntar se os guardiões seriam capazes de engravidar uma mortal. Não faço ideia dos planos do Ikarus-sama a respeito, mas, só pra constar, o fato de o espermograma do Dite estar ok não significa obrigatoriamente que ele consiga engravidar uma mulher comum (quero dizer, Zeus vivia fazendo semideusinhos com moças mortais por aí, mas isso não vem ao caso –q). Portanto, seja como for a continuação de DN, não creio que isso vá conflitar com a história... a menos que ESSES imortais não tenham espermatozoides o.õ

A propósito, de fato é o paciente que coleta a amostra, huahuahua, o esperma chega direitinho no potinho no laboratório. Mas já li na Internet que na China existem profissionais que fazem a coleta... o.o'' Não sei se isso é verdade.

**000**

**(2)** Explicando MUITO GROSSEIRAMENTE aqui: os telômeros são sequências repetitivas e não-codificantes de DNA (ou seja, não carregam genes) situados nas extremidades dos cromossomos e que servem como proteção. Acontece que, pelo próprio mecanismo de duplicação cromossômica (que não vou descrever aqui), a cada vez que uma célula se divide, os telômeros perdem um pedacinho. À medida que as células vão se dividindo, os telômeros ficam progressivamente mais curtos, até um limite. Quando a célula atinge esse limite, deixa de se dividir e entra em um processo de envelhecimento e morte (a forma como isso ocorre depende da linhagem).

Existe uma enzima, a _telomerase_, que é capaz de reconstituir os telômeros. Só que nas nossas células ela praticamente não é expressa. Níveis significativos dessa enzima só são encontrados em células-tronco e em células tumorais (a propósito, nem todas). Como resultado, graças à telomerase, essas células podem se dividir (portanto, se multiplicar) inúmeras vezes, praticamente sem limite. É um dos fatores (existem outros) que possibilitam que células tumorais se multipliquem desenfreadamente. Para se ter uma ideia, existe uma linhagem de células cancerosas (as células _HeLa_) que foi obtida no início dos anos 50 (após a morte da paciente) e que continua se dividindo... ATÉ HOJE. Continua sendo usada em experimentos por todo o mundo.

"_Tá, Lune, e o Kiko?_"

Quando eu coloquei o fato de o Dite ser saudável e tal, uma coisa me encucou: poxa, mas ele é um imortal! Ele é idêntico à Carolina, a mim e a você? Não cola! Alguma diferença precisa ter!

Aí forcei a barra e enfiei essa questão de os imortais possuírem telômeros intactos e expressão de telomerase. Poderia justificar não apenas a imortalidade (e a juventude –q), mas também o fato de eles se regenerarem (após uma lesão as células rapidamente se multiplicariam para reconstituir o tecido). Mas essa divisão seria controlada de forma que não ocorram aberrações gênicas no processo (como costumam ocorrer com as divisões desreguladas de células tumorais). Enfim, só pra não ficar aquele gostinho de "Porque Zeus quis assim" n.n'''

Não sei se a série de livros em que o Ikarus-sama se baseou traz alguma explicação a respeito. Foi só uma viajada minha, mesmo.

**000**

**(3)** Quando vi as características da peste do Dite, não deu pra não pensar no ebola (quem viu o filme sabe o motivo). Só que o filme era meio exagerado, o ebolavirus não é transmitido tão facilmente. O contágio se dá principalmente pelo contato direto com secreções e sangue contaminado (o que novamente tem bastante a ver com a peste do Dite). É claro que o ebola tem um período de incubação bem mais longo que a doença de Dite, que mata em questão de poucas horas, mas pela semelhança de quadros achei um paralelo plausível de ser feito e um bom ponto de partida para a investigação sorológica.

**000**

**(4)** Eletroforese de proteínas séricas. Eu tinha escrito uma explicação enorme aqui pra justificar isso, mas depois de todo o falatório acima, acho que só vou encher mais o saco de vocês. Enfim, só pra explicar que esse exame separa (e dosa) as proteínas do plasma sanguíneo por frações. Cada fração pode englobar várias proteínas diferentes (mas com perfis migratórios semelhantes), então o fato de o perfil eletroforético estar normal não quer dizer obrigatoriamente que não haja nenhuma proteína diferente no sangue de Dite. Vai que a proteína anormal (candidata a antígeno para a produção do soro) migra junto com a fração beta, por exemplo? Não geraria nenhum pico diferente no perfil.

Na verdade existe o furo de que, se ela migrasse junto com uma fração, provavelmente essa fração estaria aumentada, a menos que outras proteínas da mesma fração estivessem reduzidas na mesma proporção... o.õ Ah, deixa pra lá x.x Viagem minha, apenas.

Em suma, o que eu quis dizer é que a Carolina precisaria de métodos de separar proteínas séricas em frações cada vez menores, quase um método de purificação, mesmo. O grande problema é purificar "às cegas", já que você desconhece a natureza da substância que está pesquisando. Sem formação específica em Química Analítica (que por sinal não é fornecida em maiores detalhes na graduação em Biomedicina), o jeito é pesquisar alguma forma de análise mais específica, já que a Carolina não saberia fazê-lo... e nem eu x.x *apanha*

**000**

**(5)** Eu não sou entendida em informática, então me baseio nas googladas da vida, mesmo. Imagino que, pela necessidade de proteção e pelo domínio tecnológico que Dite acabou adquirindo, o mais plausível seria a fortaleza ter uma rede interna para seus computadores – uma boa forma de proteger os dados (e não, isso não impede o acesso à Internet, pelo menos até onde li n.n''). Uma rede acessada somente pelos Senhores e pelas pessoas de confiança (é possível acessar uma Intranet de outros locais, pelo que entendi o.o'').

Pelo que vi, existem programas de mensagem instantânea (tipo MSN da vida) para Intranet – pelo que imagino, sem necessidade de a comunicação passar por servidores externos para ser transmitida. Como não sei como são esses _softwares_, não sei se oferecem apenas chat de texto ou se existe suporte a videochamada... sou leiga no assunto, então se eu disse alguma besteira, tomem como licença poética, _please_ x.x

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Este foi o capítulo dos _headcanons_ biomédicos viajados x.x'' Ok, detalhes à parte, bora falar um pouco do capítulo em si.

Por sinal, reparei que, embora o foco seja sempre Carolina, em alguns momentos a narração ganha um "quê" mais onisciente, envolvendo um pouco o próprio Dite também. Não era planejado (faz parte dos "acréscimos" que acabei fazendo ao capítulo original), acabou fluindo na cena. Achei melhor não reescrever.

Aqui tentei passar um pouco da motivação da Carol por trás das pesquisas. Porque fica uma coisa meio "WTF" pra algum desavisado: pô, se a Carolina já viu os demônios em ação, e tal, por que continua pesquisando o Dite? Por que ela não se convence de uma vez por todas que a tal peste é "sobrenatural" (se bobear só se resolve com exorcismo –q)? Não é contraditório?

Tentei mostrar aqui que, por mais que a razão lhe dissesse isso (e ela tentava racionalizar o próprio motivo ao se dizer apenas interessada na "Ciência"), a verdadeira motivação para todos os seus esforços é de ordem emocional: Carolina não pensa em um eventual "avanço científico", mas em Dite – mais ainda, na felicidade que poderia dar a Dite. Acho que Ikarus-sama chegou a mostrar isso de uma forma linda em DN (eu mesma não os tinha visualizado como um casal tão... fofo XD). Neste capítulo, por enquanto, tentei mostrar a "ficha caindo". Por sinal, isso ocorreu em _flashback_. Como o Shaka (guardião do demônio Segredos) absorve aquilo que a pessoa considera uma "vergonha" ou "fraqueza" (como me esclareceu o Ikarus-sama), achei uma boa forma de fazer Carolina se confrontar com o que vinha se negando.

O capítulo 24 (26 no FFN) foi um dos marcos do relacionamento entre os dois, pois é o momento em que a relação deixa de ser platônica para ter um pouco mais de... "calor humano". Por meio de uma breve reflexão de Shura no capítulo, sabemos que a aproximação entre os dois (ou até uma tensão sexual, quem sabe?) já era notada por alguns habitantes da fortaleza, ou seja, já havia "algo" antes. E a partir desse capítulo passam a se encontrar secretamente (bom... "secretamente") para sessões de masturbação mútua. É por isso que acabei por usá-lo como parâmetro temporal nestes dois primeiros capítulos. Em "Forbidden Fantasy" temos o "antes", quando ainda não tinham ousado se aprofundar. E neste capítulo temos o "depois", um pouco mais íntimos.

Aliás, Dite seria uma perfeita fonte de inspiração, né? Nossa, como eu queria ter um pra me incentivar a terminar esse maldito mestrado e... *apanha muito*. De qualquer forma, não ficou muito claro, mas imaginei este capítulo como a prévia para o soro que ela acabaria produzindo. Vale lembrar que é tudo bem viajado, já que na vida real não existe um Dite divo pra bancar tudo e a produção de um soro leva um booom tempo. Enfim. QUERO UM DITE PRA MIM! T.T

Por falar nele, fiquei um pouco preocupada se o Dite deste capítulo não ficaria um pouco OOC (para os padrões de DN, digo). Mas acho razoável pensar que é muito mais fácil se insinuar quando não está olhando nos olhos da outra pessoa. Escrever mensagens instigantes tudo bem, até porque não há informações no texto se Dite de fato estava tão confiante como as frases sugeriam. Mas a partir do momento em que podemos vê-lo (pelos olhos de Carolina), percebemos que ele não está tão seguro assim. Aos poucos ambos vão se soltando, em parte pela intimidade que passaram a partilhar, e em parte por toda a excitação que já tinham. Por isso sobrou até um "foder" (devidamente conjugado –q) por ali. Só tenho medo de ter exagerado um pouco, então... _sorry_ x.x

Se bem que parte disso também é porque minha Vênus em Gêmeos se envergonha de minha incompetência com _dirty talk_. Ok, nóis tenta. Não rolou, a gente tenta de novo (ou não –q).

Bora responder _reviews_?

**00000000**

**Darkest Ikarus – **Melhorou do nariz? *apanha* Huahuahauhau, pior que quando fui xeretar algumas coisas pra ver se me inspirava na _dirty talk_ (e quase ganho vírus de brinde, santa Sandboxie), acabei lendo um texto em que a pessoa falava justamente que "vulva" não colava! XD Quero dizer, acho que o contexto é um pouco diferente, mas ok. Não é exatamente um termo _sexy_, mesmo :X

Ah, a questão é que tenho mania de explicar os "comos e porquês" de tudo o que escrevo e aí não sobra muita coisa n.n'' Que bom que sou eficiente em alguma coisa x.x Já que não sou com atualizações... u.u'' Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, Ikarus-sama n.n _Kissus_!

**Black Scorpio no Nyx – **Que bom que achou bom XD Enfim, entendi o que você quis dizer... na verdade minha encucação não era taaanto com a Carolina em DN, até porque o Ikarus-sama tá trabalhando a Carol até melhor do que eu imaginava ser possível. O que me encucava mesmo era o Darkest Gaiden em si. Como o BG dela é simples, minha imaginação não anda lá essas coisas e DN ainda não terminou, sobraria só desdobrar o psicológico em _missing moments_, mesmo. Pessoalmente não tenho nada contra fics mais reflexivas (na verdade até gosto muito), mas pro pessoal que curte ação a fic acaba ficando mais chata e viajada :P

O Kanon é o cara! Algumas cenas com ele (incluindo a do banho) são simplesmente antológicas! XD Vou até fazer um apelo pro Ikarus-sama um dia escrever uma _side_ com ele *apanha de Ikarus-sama* Se fosse em primeira pessoa, então, seria uma completa piração XD Valeu o comentário, espero que goste deste cap também!

**00000000**

Minhas notas estão virando quase um tratado sobre DN x.x'' Pra explicar: eu já tinha a fic praticamente pronta (sim, agora criei o hábito de tentar postar só nessas condições, ou entro em hiatus eterno x.x). Mas toda vez que vou postar eu releio, fico insatisfeita, reescrevo aqui e ali... resultado: este capítulo ficou com praticamente O DOBRO (não tô zoando, tô vendo no Word aqui!) do original. E tenho certeza de que assim que postá-lo vou ter mais ideias e lamentar não ter esperado um pouco mais – foi o que aconteceu com o cap passado, por sinal u.u'' Mas minha preguiça de reescrever o que já foi postado é maior –q

(**EDIT:** Pra se ter uma noção, aqui mesmo no editor do FFN já acrescentei mais coisas ao texto. Sou louca x.x)

Enfim, além dos contratempos de sempre (u.u''), também tenho essa neura sobre o que escrevo, então acabo atrasando. Portanto, nem quero prometer o próximo capítulo pra quarta-feira, até porque esta semana o mestrado tá mais agitado (já passei boa parte do dia fora, amanhã também promete ser assim). Mas com certeza esta semana sai!

_Kissus _e até breve!

**Lune Kuruta (17/06/2013)**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Milo entrou no quarto do amigo e já foi buscando a poltrona em frente ao computador. Dite de vez em quando permitia que pudesse procurar por filmes eróticos.

Não gostava muito de fazer isso escondido de sua companheira... mas às vezes Luxúria sentia falta de um pornô na Internet e não se sentia à vontade de usar o próprio computador para aquilo. Ademais, precisava dar um descanso a ela. Ao menos servia como fonte de inspiração para colocar em prática com a namorada mais tarde...

Reparou que a cama estava um pouco desarrumada. Aquele desleixo não era do feitio de Dite... mas imaginou que o outro estivesse descansando um pouco antes de ser chamado. Ao que parecia Violência havia conseguido romper o controle mental de Aiolia e destruído metade da academia, e Dite se apressou em conferir o prejuízo. Mal olhara na cara de Milo ao ser interpelado no corredor, dando a permissão sem nem pensar.

"Só não vá sujar nada!", avisara o guardião de Doença.

Tudo bem, já estava munido de preservativo e alguns lenços. Não pretendia demorar muito, de toda forma. O computador já estava ligado, portanto bastou ativar a navegação segura (como se já não fosse o bastante) e relaxar um pouco.

"_Bondage! Quero ver bondage!_"

- Tá bom, tá bom...

Quinze minutos depois, já mais tranquilo, Milo fechou o navegador da Internet.

"_Tava meio fraco hoje..."_

- Mas gozou do mesmo jeito, né? Então não reclama!

Depois de conferir se não havia sujado nada, Milo fez menção de se levantar da poltrona quando viu uma janela piscando na barra de tarefas.

"_Será que ela tá acordada?_"

- Melhor a gente deixar ela dormir um pouco, né, seu louco? Olha, o Dite deixou o mensageiro aberto. Hum, quem é que tá chamando?

"_Ainda me pergunto se você não tem o demônio da Curiosidade aqui dentro e eu não achei ainda..._"

Milo deu de ombros e leu a mensagem:

_Oi... tá aí?_

- Eu tô! – Sorriu Milo, divertido.

Enviou um _emoticon_ sorridente em resposta. Sabia que não devia responder pelo amigo, mas não se podia deixar uma moça no vácuo, certo? A mensagem seguinte veio rapidamente:

_Eu sei que acabamos de nos ver, mas já estou com saudade, sabia? E eu acho que você também tá... não sei se a câmera no banheiro fica muito nítida com o vapor ;-)_

A resposta dela o fez arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Ô Luxúria...

"_Eu sei o que você tá pensando e você sabe que eu tô pensando o mesmo. Nunca duvide do nosso faro pra captar sacanagem, mesmo por escrito!_"

- Mas que safadinhos! – Milo quase gargalhou – Ah, eu preciso ver até onde isso vai, o Dite que me desculpe...

"_Ele é quase nosso afilhado sexual, não devia nem estar escondendo nada da gente, pra começar!_"

"Também estou com saudade, Carol..."

_Que tal brincarmos mais um pouquinho na cam, igual ontem? Acho que vai gostar do que tá embaixo do meu jaleco agora..._

Luxúria ronronou, já gostando do clima que nascia.

- Nem pense nisso! Já temos nossa mulher, não vamos nos meter com a do Dite! Nem sexo virtual! – Fez uma pausa, vendo a solicitação de chamada de vídeo piscar na tela – Só uma olhadinha... só isso!

Aceitou a chamada. Chegou a ser cômico ver o sorriso de Carolina se contorcer em uma expressão de mais puro susto.

- Oiê, Carol! – Milo acenou para a câmera com um sorriso tremendamente cara-de-pau.

- _MILO! O que está fazendo aí?!_ – Carolina, em um reflexo, fechava ainda mais o jaleco que sequer abrira ainda.

- Ah, o Dite deu uma saidinha e precisei usar o computador, nada de mais... mas ele já volta, não se preocupe! – Viu Carolina afundar o rosto nas mãos, morrendo de vergonha. Foi quando outra voz soou no quarto.

- Já resolvi tudo... MILO! – Dite levou um susto ao ver Carolina no monitor.

- Calma, cara, não fizemos nada! Eu só tava avisando que você não ia demorar... – Milo se levantou displicentemente, nem fazendo caso do rosto vermelho do outro – Prometo que não saio fofocando, tá? Mas ó, você sabe que dou todo o apoio! – Piscou.

- _Eu nem sei o que dizer..._ – A voz constrangida de Carolina saiu pela caixa de som.

- Nem eu! – Dite passou as mãos pelos cabelos, exasperado – Sinto muito, Carol... estava logando quando precisei ir ver o estrago do Aiolia...

- Ah, gente, nem é pra tanto! Pois eu só digo: tenham uma _excelente_ noite! – Sorriu Milo, deixando o quarto – E já sabe, Dite, qualquer coisa pode contar com os meus conselhos! Boa noite, e _nada de ter juízo_, hein?

Milo ria baixinho consigo mesmo enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. Estava feliz pelo amigo. E claro, como _padrinho sexual_ de Dite, estava disposto a dar as dicas de que precisasse.

"_Nosso garoto está crescendo..._"

- Não é uma graça?

"_E agora entendi por que estava cismado com a cama dele naquele estado. Sacou, né?_"

- Ô!

"_Agora vamos! Quero foder!_"

- Só se ela estiver disposta, já sabe!

"_E bem que ela podia usar o computador de vez em quando, hein? Parece divertido!_"

- Vou sugerir...

E Milo seguiu seu rumo, sabendo que a noite seria _muito_ agradável... e não só para ele.

**000**

**Nota: Esse ficou maior que o primeiro, né? Eu tinha pensado em outra cena, mas ah... não resisti! Simplesmente AMEI aquela conversa telefônica entre Dite e Milo no capítulo 31 (33 no FFN), Milo querendo ser o "mentor" no "grande momento" do Dite! XDDDD *apanha* Já que já havia uma "suspeita" – como mencionei sobre o Shura nas notas – de que Dite e Carol se relacionavam de alguma forma, por que não? Enfim, só uma zoadinha nada a ver, não há nada sugerindo que Milo de fato soubesse da natureza dos encontros deles em DN... :P Exceto ****que ele não parecia muito surpreso ao telefone, mas ok –q (Sem contar que o Luxúria me pareceu meio OOC, mas deixa estar). Melhor parar por aqui x.x _Kissus!_**


End file.
